


Farewell, Theseus

by Simbalvr123



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbalvr123/pseuds/Simbalvr123
Summary: A Dream SMP fanfiction based on the comics “Truth and Lies”, “Red Snow”, and “Sing, Muse” by Milas, @faemorrigan on Instagram and Twitter! Please go and read their comics before reading this fanfiction, their art is absolutely amazing! Thank you!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	Farewell, Theseus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comics: "Truth and Lies", "Red Snow", "Sing, Muse"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/761811) by Milas (@faemorrigan). 



Techno couldn’t sleep.

He supposed it wasn’t that outlandish... They had just fought Dream and all, and had just brought Ranboo and Tommy back from his sadistic clutches...

Ranboo didn’t remember very much about what happened, and Tommy didn’t seem to want to talk about it. Knowing now how Dream had tortured Tommy back in exile, Technoblade could only guess that Dream had experimented on him, somehow...

Tommy had scars now. Long stitches up and down his arms and face, and long black tentacles with glowing red eyes that sprouted from his back when he got angry. 

Techno had fought him.

Techno could have _killed_ him...

Techno was relieved that Tommy was ok. Or at the very least, he was alive... Dream was gone it seemed, at least, for now. Tubbo had put a sword through his skull, and Dream had disappeared, only his mask was left behind.

Everything was fine. Tommy and Tubbo were sleeping in the underground burrow Tommy had built himself under Techno’s house during his exile. Ranboo was in his own little side cottage, and Phil was staying in the attic. Nikki had decided to stay with Ghostbur in his half built shack, cuddled by all of Techno’s dogs. Everyone was safe.

So why did Techno still have this sense that they were all still in danger?

Techno knew why.

He put on his coat, slid off his bed, and crept through the house as quietly as he could. He started towards the chests to get supplies, then restrained himself, realizing they’d make too much noise. Whatever he had in his inventory would have to be enough. His snow boots were by the door. Techno slid them on solemnly, then slowly creaked the door open and quietly slipped out into the snow, trekking further and further away from home.

Tommy didn’t wake up this time to make Techno promise he’d be back.

<~>

The next morning, Tommy woke up to frantic boots racing across the wooden floorboards upstairs. Chests were opening and closing, and Tommy heard Philza and Ranboo arguing loudly. Well, mostly Phil’s voice. Tommy groaned as he hoisted himself out of bed, while Tubbo beside him somehow miraculously slept through it. Tommy climbed up the ladder upstairs, and glared straight at Ranboo and Phil, “WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! Do you even remember how late we stayed up last night?! Let me SLEEP!”

“No time for sleep!” Philza responded without even looking over his shoulder, still frantically opening and shutting chests. “Ran, check to see if he took any of the dogs, and wake up Nikki and Will!”

“What’s gotten into you two!?” Tommy yowled, and grabbed a retreating Ranboo by the shoulder with a long tendril, who yelped in shock. Tommy pulled him close and looked him dead in the eyes. “Where’s Techno?!”

“He’s gone...” Ranboo replied quietly, and Tommy retracted the tentacle in shock. “He didn’t even tell Phil.”

Tommy looked at Philza, who stood cold next to the chests, silently gripping his own shoulder. “He never does this...” Phil said in a gravelly voice. “He didn’t even leave a note. He was supposed to stream today, the voices are all chanting that he’s late. I’ve tried to message him, but he won’t answer. He didn’t take any supplies; no armor, no potions, no food... He’s gone full survival mode.”

“But...” Tommy’s voice was quiet, in shock. “But why would Techno do that?”

“...I’m going to wake up Nikki and Ghostbur.” Ranboo muttered softly, taking his leave.

Philza came over to Tommy and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, and Tommy watched his eyes dart for a moment as if expecting the tentacles to shoot out again. “...Techno was really worried about you, ya know.” Phil said quietly. “He even created the whole plan to bust you and Ranboo out.”

“ _Techno_ came up with the plan?! That’s rich!” Tommy laughed, but Phil wasn’t smiling. “So, he _does_ care...” Tommy finally realized where Phil was going with this, growing somber.

“He always has... He just has an odd way of showing it.” Phil said quietly, then fell silent. “The only explanation I can come up with...” Phil sighed, “Is that he left because he thought it would keep _you_ safe...”

“But... That doesn’t make any sense, Phil!” Tommy insisted, “Without The Blade to protect me, I’m as good as dead!”

“ _He’s_ the one that’ll be dead, without any of his supplies... Christ, I thought I told him...” Phil’s tattered wings shuddered behind his back for a moment, before he willed them to still. “I told him not to scare us like that again... Now he’s gone and done it... I’m gonna kill him if we find him.”

“ _When_ we find him...” Tommy corrected, “Techno is the best PVPer I know. He’ll survive. We just need to split up, one of us is bound to find him.”

After they woke Tubbo, Nikki, and Ghostbur, the group split up into teams of two. Ranboo and Phil went to explore the area around the Antarctic Empire, as well as what they only revealed to the others as ‘The Table.’ Nikki and Ghostbur went to search the main area of the SMP. And while it was a long shot, Tubbo and Tommy went to the Nether, deciding to check for any new portals and see if Techno was perhaps hiding within the Nether realm.

<~>

Tommy was trying not to get himself killed by a ghast when Tubbo came back to him, shaking his head. “There aren’t any new or unusual portals...” Tubbo said. “And all the old ones just lead to places we already know.”

“Well, he has to be _somewhere_...” Tommy grumbled, picking nervously at one of the scars along his arms. As he did a jolt of pain suddenly coursed through him and his tentacles shot out from his back, writhing wildly.

Tubbo yelped and blocked one that lashed at him with his shield. “EY, DON’T ATTACK ME!”

“SORRY, SORRY...” Tommy screeched, trying to regain control of the new limbs. “I’m still not entirely sure how to use these...”

Once he had gotten them under control, Tommy retracted the strange tendrils, still uncertain of how they were triggered. “Note to self, don’t pick at scars...” Tommy muttered. He looked around at the nether again, frowning. “And all the Nether fortresses?”

“Nope. Those had all been looted ages ago.” Tubbo confirmed, giving Tommy a weary shrug. “Maybe we should go back and see if the others found anything?”

Tommy hesitated, for whatever reason he wasn’t sure. He glanced across the river of lava, and suddenly saw the pathway that he had built across the valley. The path that Techno had deemed as useless, yet still used anyways. The pathway to Logstedshire. “Wait, Tubbo...” Tommy hesitated, looking at his friend. “You don’t think?”

Tubbo glanced across the pathway as well, frowning. “No. Surely not...” He looked at Tommy, confused. “Why would Techno go to Logstedshire?!”

“...Exactly!” Tommy realized, looking at his friend. “Why _would_ Techno go to Logstedshire? No one even visited me while I was there! And now its abandoned! Its literally the last place anyone would think to look!” He glanced at Tubbo, whose eyes had grown wide with realization as well. “If Technoblade wanted to hide off the map, Logstedshire makes him practically invisible.”

<~>

Tommy and Tubbo walked through the abandoned Logstedshire, checking the destroyed base, the tents, the beach, the broken portal, all around the forgotten island. But there was no sign of Technoblade anywhere. “Techno has to be here... Where else could he be?!” Tommy questioned.

“There’s a lot of places...” Tubbo honestly reasoned, “The server is still pretty big… Techno could be anywhere.”

“But…” Tommy hesitated. Techno had to be here… Why wouldn’t he tell anyone? Why would he just disappear?

“Common, Tommy…” Tubbo coaxed his friend, grabbing his sleeve and gently tugging him along. “Maybe the others found him…”

“No... Tommy repeated dully, not sure why he felt rooted in place. “No, I’m not leaving.”

Tubbo glanced at Tommy in surprise, then released his grip, now tugging at his own shoulder sleeve. “But this place... Do you really want to stay here?”

“N-No...” Tommy admitted, glancing upwards at the towering monolith of the dirt pillar he had constructed. “But, I... I feel like I have to...”

“Alright... Well, I’m gonna head back.” Tubbo sighed, also giving the pillar an anxious glance. “This place gives me the creeps... You sure you’ll be alright on your own?”

“I’m sure.” Tommy affirmed, “I know how to find my way back to Techno’s house from here. If you do find him, you’ll come back for me, right?”

“Of course.” Tubbo promised, smiling softly. “And you do the same.” He gave Tommy’s shoulder a reassuring pat, then walked back into the nether portal to rejoin the others.

Tommy stayed, gripping his shoulder tightly. “Techno, are you there?” He questioned aloud to the darkness. “I know we’ve had our quarrels in the past, but… Why would you leave everyone else behind?!” There was a beat of silence, no answer. Tommy continued, “Is it because we fought on the rooftop? Did I do something wrong? Please come home… I-I’m sorry... I’m so sorry…” Tears started rolling down his face, and he started to sob, collapsing onto the ground.

“ _Are you seriously crying, Tommy_?” Tommy suddenly heard Technoblade’s voice echo through the dark. “ _That’s not like you at all...”_ There was a pause, and then Tommy heard Techno’s booming laugh, “Naahhh, it definitely is!”

Tommy glanced around in shock, looking through the darkness for Technoblade’s silhouette. But he wasn’t there... “T-Technoblade?” He called out, his voice quivering. “Where are you?”

“Doesn’t matter. How did you find me?” Techno’s voice responded, and Tommy rose to his feet to try to locate it. “ _Why_ would you find me?”

“What do you mean, _why_?! Phil was worried sick!” Tommy shouted, pacing around the charred remains of Logstedshire. “We _all_ were... Why would you leave, Techno? We need you!”

“Ehh… You don’t need me.” Techno’s voice sounded closer now, but still had a hollow echo, as if he was still far away. Tommy paused beneath the towering pillar, letting his eyes trail upwards towards the sky, as Techno’s voice came echoing down. “Besides, you’re probably better off without me…”

“Techno, that’s not true!” Tommy shouted, glancing around for materials to build upward. He gathered up all of the remaining logs from Logstedshire, and quickly crafted them into wooden planks, placing them down and building a wooden pillar beside his dirt one. Slowly, he rose higher and higher, until finally he broke through the cloud cover and found Technoblade, crouching on top of the dirt pillar with his head resting on his arms. “Technoblade...” Tommy looked at his friend in shock, “What are you doing up here?!”

“After you told me what Dream did to you in exile, I... I felt like I had to come and see it for myself.” Techno admitted, refusing to look up and meet Tommy’s gaze. “I thought maybe, if I saw what you went through, I could help somehow…” Technoblade buried his face deeper into his coat. “I was wrong…”  
  
“This place still gives me nightmares…” Tommy agreed, feeling very uncomfortable about how high up they were. “Techno, let’s get out down from here. The others are all worried sick about you, we have to go home.”

“…No.” Technoblade still growled out, finally glancing up at him. “What’s mine is yours now, Tommy. My house, my potions, my supplies…”

“What?! Techno, no!” Tommy begged, “They’re your things! I can’t take your things…”

“You’ve never hesitated before...” Technoblade said hollowly, sending a wave of deja-vu down Tommy’s spine.

“But that was different! That wasn’t… _I_ wasn’t…” Tommy stuttered, gripping onto Techno’s shoulder. “Technoblade, please. Come home…”

Technoblade paused, looking up at Tommy for a moment as if he was considering it. He finally sighed, pulled off his cape, and wrapped it around Tommy’s shoulders, gently clasping the string around his neck. Then he gave Tommy a sad smile.

“… _Farewell, Theseus_.” Technoblade said solemnly, standing up on the pillar and letting himself fall backwards.

A loud cracking noise suddenly broke the silence, like a whip breaking the sound barrier. Techno suddenly felt something catch him by the side, and he looked up in shock.

Tommy was sobbing, giving Technoblade a look of anguish and pain. Long black tentacles were protruding out from his back and arms and had wrapped around Technoblade to catch his fall. Tommy reeled the larger man in with the strange tendrils, then simply stood, both facing each other on opposite sides of the pillar. “ _Why,_ Techno?” Tommy questioned him, glancing up like a scared child. “Why would you possibly _do that_? …It’s my fault, isn’t it?!”

“No, Tommy…” Technoblade sighed, letting himself come closer, away from the edge. “It’s all my fault. I’ve always been the cause of all your problems... I killed Tubbo. I betrayed L’Manberg. I helped to destroy it, and then I almost destroyed _you_...”

“Technoblade, listen to me.” Tommy gripped Technoblade’s shoulder. “ _Dream_ is the one who did all of this to me. Not you... And Dream is gone now! He can’t hurt me anymore!”

“But _I_ still can...” Technoblade insisted, glaring up at Tommy. “What if something bad happens to you, and I’m not there to protect you?! I couldn’t even protect you from _myself_! Tommy, I could have _killed_ you, I-”

Tommy suddenly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Techno, tears drizzling down his face. “Techno, you’ve _saved_ me from Dream. More than once! You’ve even _died_ for me!” Techno’s eyes widened as Tommy continued. “You’ve always protected me. You’ve always been like my big brother, Techno… And I can’t lose my brother again... I don’t want to die with that on my soul… So please…” Technoblade’s own eyes began to water, and Tommy leaned into Techno’s shoulders more, closing his eyes. “ _Come home.”_

Technoblade embraced the hug now, closing his eyes and letting a few tears drizzle away, a slight smile suddenly rising. “Alright…” He gave in, sitting up and ruffling the top of Tommy’s hair, giving him a grin. “But I’m only going back because I missed my dogs! _Definitely not_ _because I missed you_!”  
  
“HEY!” Tommy laughed, reaching up a hand to push Techno’s away. “No fair! I just saved your life!”

 _“Oh, forgive me, dear Theseus! I am forever in your debt!”_ Techno chided sarcastically, purposefully jumping off of the pillar again and landing safely in the ocean below. It was worth it just to hear Tommy’s shocked scream.

Tommy quickly slashed away at the pillar, using his tentacles to mine away the dirt much faster than his bare hands, finally landing safely on the ground. “ _YOU IDIOT! WHAT IF YOU HAD JUST DIED?_!” Tommy screeched.

“Don’t you remember anything, Tommy? ‘ _Technoblade never dies!’_ ” Techno laughed as he ran off.

The two brothers chased and teased each other all the way back to the Antarctic Empire… Behind them, they left only an abandoned island, finally devoid of all pillars.

_Logstedshire. Population: **None.**_

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thank you to Milas for their support of this fanfiction! Their comics about Techno and Tommy's friendship / brotherly relationship are so great, I just had to write something based on it! Make sure you go follow and support them! <3 Comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated if you enjoyed, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
